Switches for making and breaking electrical circuits are widely known. Manually operated switches include an actuator that is manually actuatable to cause making/breaking action of switch contacts to energize/de-energize one or more electrical circuits associated with the contacts. For example, vehicles with electric power devices, such as windows, may have a control system with several individual switches for controlling operation of the windows. Among these switches may be a rocker switch that has an actuator in the form of a lever actuatable to effectuate rocking movement of a contact